


Попытка

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Рождество в местечке под названием "Тупик Прядильщиков" должно быть мрачным по определению.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	Попытка

Северус поднялся на ноги, когда услышал шум в прихожей. Поттер больше не звонил, он пользовался ключом. Замок громко щелкнул, потом раздались голоса. Снейп провел руками по мантии, будто пытаясь расправить ее, или просто чтобы вытереть влажные ладони.

Гарри помог Лили снять короткое яркое пальто, размотал шарф одной рукой, закидывая на вешалку. Он уже видел, сколько талого снега они все принесли в чистенькую прихожую Снейпа на своих сапогах. Снег мгновенно превращался в слякоть, пропитывал тусклый коврик у двери.

Альбус Северус первым прошел в гостиную, по длинному узкому коридору с мерцающей лампой. Отец шел позади, подталкивая его в спину, подталкивая их троих: Ала, Джейми и Лили.

– Мы пришли! – громко крикнул папа веселым, фальшивым голосом. – Есть кто живой?

Снейп был именно такой, каким Ал его себе и представлял. Длинный и весь черный, с торчащим, острым, бледным носом. На лице его не было улыбки, ни малейшего выражения, когда он уставился на них троих и низким голосом произнес:

– Добро пожаловать.

***

Им выделили комнату на втором этаже. Воняло там чем-то затхлым, и Джейми сразу предположил, что это – подштанники Снейпа.

– Здесь раньше был склад подштанников, – жутким голосом сказал он. – Снейп все расчистил к нашему приезду, но запах-то остался!

Смешного было мало, на самом деле. Дом оказался уродливым, мрачным и тесным, Снейп коротко их поприветствовал и исчез с глаз долой, а папа был все время чем-то занят, так что они оказались предоставлены сами себе. Самым большим разочарованием оказалась елка.

Когда Лили увидела ее в гостиной, она завопила:

– Папа, а почему вы без нас нарядили?

Папа тут же ее успокоил.

– Нет, милая, это… запасная елка. А мы поставим главную, большую, и все вместе украсим.

У Снейпа было такое лицо, будто он что-то мерзкое съел.

Что еще хуже: на кухне не было какао. На Рождество они всегда варили какао в большущем котле, и мама разливала его черпаком по кружкам, можно было пить сколько угодно – но в этом году. На кухне была прямо больничная чистота, и казалось, там вообще никто никогда не ест. Снейп маячил в дверях все время, пока папа распахивал шкафы и выдвигал ящики. Джеймс заполнил тяжелый ковшик молоком.

– У меня есть шоколад, – сухо произнес Снейп, вынимая откуда-то коробку за коробкой с эмблемой Сладкого Королевства. Шоколада были целые горы, но это совсем не то же, что какао.

– Паршивое Рождество, – сказал Джеймс.

И вот теперь они торчали здесь, поедали шоколад и думали о том, как бы устроить побег.

– Можем стащить метлу и долететь до мамы, – предложил Джейми. – Или в нору.

– Можем через камин, – Ал действительно не хотел, чтобы его стошнило во время полета, а если управлять метлой будет Джеймс – стошнит непременно, это они уже проходили. – Тут ведь должен быть камин?

– Мне кажется, это вообще маггловский дом, – шепотом заметила Лили, болтая ногами. Они сидели на узкой кровати и таращились в стенку. – Интересно, а бабуля уже сделала гоголь-моголь?

Они все вспомнили Нору, с ее яркими огнями, шумом и суетой. В этом году – ничего подобного. И даже мама не усадит их перед камином, вынимая из мешка один дорогой подарок за другим. В этом году – только тихий дом, жуткая елка и папа, который ведет себя, будто чужой.

– Паршивое Рождество, – повторил Джеймс.

***

Северус ждал, что Поттер будет его обвинять, поэтому заранее приступил к обороне:

– Я не лажу с детьми, ты прекрасно это знаешь.

– Да, но это мои дети.

– Я не люблю детей.

– Тебя никто и не заставляет их любить, – пожал плечами Гарри. Он выглядел разочарованным. – Просто… все, чего я хочу – чтобы вы могли находиться в одном доме. Нашли хоть какой-то язык. Ладно?

Гарри Поттер и его заниженные ожидания.

– Эта елка… – он махнул рукой на чахлое деревце, стоящее в углу комнаты. Северус поджал губы. Он достал сундук с чердака, пришлось смахнуть изрядный слой пыли. Уже много десятилетий Снейп не прикасался к этим игрушкам… до вчерашнего вечера. – Ничего страшного, на самом деле. Довольно мило.

– Ты сказал, чтобы я подготовил дом, – напомнил Северус. Он не собирался быть милым.

– Да, но не елку же! Дети предпочитают делать такие вещи сами. В этом вся радость Рождества, вообще-то.

– Откуда мне это знать? Ты должен научиться давать четкие инструкции, если мечтаешь когда-нибудь стать главным аврором.

Гарри закатил глаза.

– Я не мечтаю. Слава – это еще не все, верно?

– Мне казалось, из нас двоих именно я должен быть злопамятным.

– А я и не злюсь, просто помню, – Гарри тепло рассмеялся, запустил руку в волосы, приводя их в еще больший беспорядок, чем обычно. Он заглянул Снейпу в глаза, и тот расцепил скрещенные на груди руки. – Это впервые, когда Джинни позволила им провести Рождество со мной. Я так боюсь все испортить.

Это следовало перевести как: «я так боюсь, что ты все испортишь».

– Просто… постарайся ради меня, ладно? – спросил Гарри, смешно подняв брови. – И я постараюсь тоже. Это очень важно.

– Я знаю, – серьезно ответил Северус.

***

Отец сказал, что собирает сгонять в Хогсмид – за елкой и еще кое-какими мелочами. Лили, конечно, сразу расплакалась. Испугалась, что придется остаться здесь без него, в этом вонючем доме. Но папа сказал, мы можем все пойти, все вместе. Он крепко взял Лили за руку.

– Мы поедем на Ночном Рыцаре.

Потому что в этом доме не было даже камина.

Папа поздоровался с водителем автобуса, как со старым знакомым. И тот в ответ широко улыбнулся. Папу знали все волшебники, про него часто писали в газетах. Мама раньше собирала вырезки, а потом перестала.

Лили тут же устроилась у окна, чтобы рисовать на замерзшем стекле фигурки. Альбус открыл книжку, которую взял с собой. Папа с Джейми обсуждали елку, которую выберут, и другие покупки в Хогсмиде.

– Надо будет купить какао для Лили, – сказал Джейми важным тоном, а папа записал на клочке пергамента: «какао». – И бомбы-вонючки, и канареечные помадки.

– И носки! – громко крикнула Лили, так, что какая-то ведьма впереди обернулась и строго на нее посмотрела. – Носки, чтобы вешать над камином.

– Уверен, Северус об этом позаботился, – пробормотал папа, но все-таки записал: «носки». – Немного хлопушек, может быть?

– Да-а-а! – заорали Ал, Лили и Джейми, все хором. Теперь уже другая ведьма недовольно оглянулась на них.

– И еще мы сможем отправить открытки для бабушки и мамы, – добавил папа. – Если заглянем в совятню.

Лили снова отвернулась к окну. Она продышала в нем небольшой кружок и теперь глядела на улицу. Ночной Рыцарь мчался с такой скоростью, что дома просто мелькали, как размытые пятна.

– И, может, выберем какой-нибудь подарок Северусу, – неуверенно добавил папа. – От нас всех. Что скажете?

– Он отстойный, – заявил Альбус, глядя в книгу.

– Нет, он не отстойный, – спокойно возразил папа.

– А это правда, что ты пидор? – вдруг спросил Джеймс. Автобус резко затормозил, так, что Альбус ткнулся лбом в спинку кресла впереди. Водитель выкрикнул: «ХОГСМИД!».

***

Вечером Северус наблюдал, как они украшали елку.

Он принес свои записи в гостиную, хотя обычно работал в кабинете. Шум и голоса отвлекали его, но было бы невежливо прятаться от гостей, пока они не уедут (хотя и очень соблазнительно). Это было меньшее из зол: Северусу не приходилось ни с кем общаться, но он был как будто бы вместе с ними. Искоса поглядывал, как Поттер трансфигурирует яркие игрушки из разных мелких предметов, а потом левитирует к елке. Ни один из его детей еще не достиг возраста, когда можно заполучить собственную палочку, так что они глядели на отца, как на величайшего волшебника всех времен. Каким он и был.

Взрывы смеха раздавались то и дело. Громче всех была младшая, Лили Луна Поттер. Она указывала, куда направить очередную игрушку. В конечном счете, дети дотянулись лишь до нижних веток. Елку они приволокли великанскую, и пришлось магически расширить пространство, чтобы она уместилась в тесной гостиной. Поттер ввалился в дом в запотевших очках, с мокрыми от снега волосами, краснощекий. И трое его отпрысков – громкие, возбужденные. Северус сделал им какао (под чутким руководством Альбуса: тот сидел за столом на кухне, подперев щеки кулаками, и внимательно наблюдал, будто боялся быть отравленным).

И теперь тоже наблюдал. Тихий ребенок. Северус знал, как звучит его второе имя, но не знал, что испытывать по этому поводу. Это решение Гарри казалось Северусу одновременно глупым и трогательным. Имена имеют значение. Альбус, очевидно, отправится в Слизерин, когда настанет время.

Когда они закончили с елкой, Поттер отправил детей наверх, в спальню.

– Я приду к вам через минуту, поболтаем перед сном, – пообещал он, это была очевидная уступка их упрямству. Наконец, в гостиной стало тихо. Гарри сел рядом, заглянул через плечо.

– Это что, какой-нибудь очень важный заказ? Ты ведь не запрешься в лаборатории с утра пораньше?

– Не запрусь, – ровно пообещал Северус. Он отложил перо, чтобы не наделать клякс. Гарри шумно дышал над ухом. – Красиво вышло.

Он имел в виду елку.

– Правда?

Гарри просиял, как мальчишка. Как мало ему нужно. Малейшая похвала, и он светится – его улыбка, его глаза. Смотреть невыносимо. Северус скривил губы.

– Только ты забыл, что это тебе не Большой Зал, и следует быть скромнее.

– Лили выбирала. Мне хотелось купить самую лучшую. – Он все еще улыбался. – Думаю наколдовать им снег с утра. Чтобы сыпался над елкой, когда будут открывать подарки.

– Бедная моя гостиная… – пробормотал Северус.

– Уточню чары у Гермионы.

– Уточни у меня. Я умнее твоей подруги.

– Я знаю, – Гарри наклонился, чтобы оставить короткий поцелуй на его губах. Тут же испуганно заглянул в глаза. – Только не говори ей, что я так сказал.

– Передам непременно.

– Для тебя у нас тоже кое-что есть. Подарок, я хочу сказать.

– Этого еще не хватало.

– Я уложу их и пойду в спальню. Не сиди здесь слишком долго, – Гарри снова поцеловал его, и Северус поднял руку, чтобы коснуться его встопорщенных волос на затылке.

«Лучшее Рождество!» – воскликнул Гарри, уже взбегая по лестнице.

Северус пару секунд сидел неподвижно, потом сложил бумаги. Все равно в голове пусто. Он подошел к своей елке, оттесненной в дальний угол. Худое, компактное деревце. Ровными рядами висят старые игрушки. Им уже сотня лет, не меньше. Эйлин доставала их из старого сундука, когда Северус был совсем мальчишкой. Тогда он благоговел перед ними: пиратские сокровища, богатства, сверкающие, звенящие, причудливые. Гиппогрифы и эльфы в зеленых колпаках, зачарованные колокольчики, горгульи. В воспоминаниях они были красивее. На деле же – тусклые игрушки, зловещие, с облупившейся краской. Магия выдохлась, и они висели на ветвях неподвижно, как простые маггловские украшения. В таком виде их не забраковал бы даже отец.

Эйлин защищала их, прятала, хранила как величайшую ценность, а Северус просто забыл о них на много лет, пока не пришла пора извлечь на белый свет. Все ради Поттера. Все в этой жизни. Помешательство какое-то, если подумать.

«Лучшее Рождество», он сказал? Нет, пожалуй. Лучшее было в прошлом году, когда были только они вдвоем. Но тогда все было как в дымке, казалось обманом, и было слишком страшно чувствовать в полную силу. Теперь же все было очень реальным. Поттер присутствовал в его жизни, это факт. Громкий, объемный факт. Северус едва протиснулся мимо широкой елки к лестнице.

***

Альбус проснулся раньше всех. Он тут же свесился с кровати, чтобы взглянуть, не лежат ли в его тапках конфеты. Обычно мама подкладывала туда маленькие сюрпризы на Рождество – сладости и лепреконское золото, что-нибудь забавное, но безобидное из магазинчика Вредилок. Альбус забыл, что он не дома. Тут даже тапок ему не нашлось.

Спустившись босиком по лестнице, Альбус заглянул в гостиную. Сунул нос в оставленную кружку, подобрал с пола перо, заглянул в свернутый пергамент, но там все было слишком неразборчиво написано. Под елкой никаких свертков не обнаружилось. Альус забрался на подоконник, чтобы, прижавшись носом к окну, попытаться разглядеть – нет ли снаружи сов? Может, им пришли подарки из Норы? Ничего. Никаких подарков – ни снаружи, ни внутри.

Тут вдруг он понял и тихонько засмеялся. Ну да. Конечно же.

Альбус нащупал под Главной Елкой что-то мягкое, тонкое. Он потянул, и в руках его оказалась папина мантия-невидимка. Один раз папа уже использовал этот трюк, когда хотел спрятать подарки на день рождения Джейми. Это был нечестный прием, но всем он очень нравился. Подарки были там, конечно же! Красивые, объемные свертки. Коробки и бархатные мешочки, перевязанные лентой. И продолговатый сверток, кое-как обернутый пестрой бумагой. Альбус внимательно ощупал его, пытаясь угадать, что там внутри. Он обожал открывать подарки, но любил делать это вместе с Лили и Джейми. Они распаковывали все, что под руку попадется, а потом менялись, если к подарку прикреплялась бирка с именем.

В утренней тишине Альбус провел несколько приятных минут, встряхивая коробки, изучая их на вес, поднося к уху и даже нюхая. Потом он кинул задумчивый взгляд на маленькую елку в углу.

Теперь он заметил, что там кое-что лежало. Аккуратный плоский футляр. Открыть его не получилось, видимо, на нем были запирающие чары. Альбус жестко встряхнул его, но внутри ничего не громыхало. К футляру крепилась открытка со снеговиком, которому кто-то пририсовал смешные круглые очки. Надпись на открытке гласила: «Северусу. С любовью».

Альбус бросил футляр на место. Он нахмурился и пару секунд стоял неподвижно, а потом протянул руку, крепко ухватившись за еловую ветку. Потянул на себя. Игрушки звякнули, качнувшись. Один крепкий рывок, и елка опрокинулась, скрывая под собой футляр. Черепки разлетелись по полу. Альбус наделал шума, и уже через секунду кто-то топал по лестнице.

Снейп напугал его. Альбус слышал про него разное (папа говорил только, что он был героем, но ведь говорил о нем не только папа). Сейчас он выглядел опасным, хоть и был в пижаме, а волосы его смешно торчали в стороны. Но что-то в нем было такое… жуткое. Вытаращенные черные глаза, палочка, сжатая в кулаке, или то, как он пригнулся, будто дикий зверь, готовый прыгнуть.

– Кто здесь? – проскрипел он, озираясь, с палочкой наготове. Альбус сжался под мантией-невидимкой, замерев у дальней стены. Снейп в два прыжка пересек гостиную. Казалось, Снейп мог учуять его, как злые колдуны из сказок.

И тут Снейп увидел черепки на полу. Опустил голову, опустил палочку. Подошел к опрокинутой елке, чуть не наступив на осколки игрушек.

Сердце у Альбуса колотилось так сильно, что даже грудь заболела.

А Снейп просто стоял и смотрел. Через секунду в гостиную спустился папа, зевая в кулак.

– Что за шум? – спросил он, остановился за спиной у Снейпа. – Ох…

Он подошел ближе, наклонился и убрал острый осколок, лежавший прямо у босой ноги Снейпа. Повертел его в руках.

– Мы можем… попробовать Репаро, – предложил папа несчастным голосом. Снейп сказал:

– Не стоит.

Пару секунд они стояли в тишине. Потом папа осторожно тронул Снейпа за плечо.

– Твоя палочка…

На конце у нее вспыхивали и гасли колючие желтые искры. Как только Снейп заметил это, он будто очнулся. Взмахнул рукой, и все куда-то подевалось – елка, черепки, все сразу исчезло, будто и не было. Футляр остался лежать, но его никто не заметил. Зато папа заметил подарки под Главной Елкой, оглядел комнату. Снейп убрал палочку в карман пижамы.

– Ты знаешь, кто это сделал? – спросил папа напряженно, и Снейп неприятно усмехнулся.

– Сквозняк, – сказал он, глядя прямо туда, где прятался Альбус. Прямо на него. – Не имеет значения.

Потом он ушел на кухню, где тут же принялся громыхать чайником. А папа уставился на осколок, который держал в руке.

***

Гарри сидел на кровати, сжав голову руками. Он надеялся, что это Рождество будет лучшим. Он так надеялся. Может быть, зря. В чем-то Северус прав: малые ожидания – малые огорчения. Гарри бы удавился, если бы жил по такому принципу.

Может быть, спустя пару лет. Когда они станут постарше. Когда Джинни просит его окончательно. Как знать?

– Поттер, – Северус возник в дверях, в наглухо застегнутой мантии, с непроницаемым лицом. – Они уже одеты, и им жарко.

– Да, да, иду, – Гарри виновато улыбнулся. Подхватил легкую сумку с одеждой, то, что Джинни собрала ребятам на каникулы. В другой сумке, побольше, лежали подарки. Некоторые из игрушек нельзя было магически уменьшать, так что они выпирали со всех сторон, звенели, гудели, двигались в сумке и предлагали дружить.

От их писклявых голосов у Гарри еще сильнее разболелась голова.

Он сбежал вниз, перепрыгивая через ступеньку. Дети и впрямь были уже одеты. Джеймс крутил ручку входной двери, надеясь хоть что-нибудь сломать напоследок: целый уикенд без происшествий был его рекордом. Альбус донимал сестру, дергая за помпон на шапке, а Лили строила смешные гримасы. Северус пропустил их вперед и помог Гарри запереть дверь.

– Ты не обязан нас провожать, – сделал попытку Гарри, но Северус ровно ответил, что прогулка не повредит. Гарри пристально посмотрел на него, пытаясь угадать, будет ли это великой жертвой во имя их отношений или наоборот, Северус смертельно обидится, предложи ему Гарри остаться дома. «Чертова стена на Кинг-Кросс и та выразительней, – подумал он. – Стоило лучше учить меня легиллименции!».

Когда дом скрылся за поворотом, и мрачный Тупик Прядильщика сменили другие, более приятные улицы, Гарри принялся болтать с Джеймсом о том, о сем. Альбус шел рядом, и в какой-то момент осторожно всунул в его руку свою ладошку.

– Какао вышло вкусным, – вдруг заявил он, перебив Джеймса. – Вкуснее, чем у папы.

Гарри в первую секунду даже не вспомнил, о чем он, но Северус хмыкнул.

– Было бы странно, получись иначе.

– Вам надо чаще открывать окна и завести какой-нибудь приемник, чтобы не было так тихо, – задумчиво добавил Альбус.

– И сделать что-нибудь с пауками в ванной, – загробным голосом произнес Джеймс, скорчив гримасу, а Лили рассмеялась. Ей понравилась эта игра.

– Купить три кровати и везде чтоб стояли цветы! – заявила она звонко. – Можно поставить вазы, – скромно уточнила требования, – чтоб, когда я приеду в следующий раз, я поставила в них букеты.

В следующий раз?

Северус невозмутимо кивал, выслушивая их советы. Они шли вместе по заснеженной улице, и обсуждали, каким будет следующий визит. Это происходило на самом деле. Гарри старался не улыбаться так сильно: он боялся, что выглядит, как идиот.

– И хорошо бы завести собаку, – подвел итог Джеймс.

– Ну, это ты уже загнул, – поспешил Гарри, заметив выражение лица Северуса.

– Но попробовать стоило, – ухмыльнулся Джеймс.

Попробовать, безусловно, стоило.


End file.
